


【楼台】小明星

by SourCreamPumpkin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCreamPumpkin/pseuds/SourCreamPumpkin





	【楼台】小明星

【楼台】小明星  
明家的小魔王这几天忽然找到了新鲜爱好，一回家没去缠着大人，径直钻进房间，神神秘秘地锁上门。姐姐说，只要不是伤着自己的事，开心就行。明楼终究不放心他躲在里头鼓捣大人看不见的东西，于是拿钥匙开了门。推门进去没惊着小少爷，倒把他自己吓了一跳；椅子被搁到书桌上，上头还垫了好几本书，一脚踏在椅子上、另一半身子几乎晃在半空的明台，一脸严肃地念念有词，见他来了，立刻兴奋地向他挥舞手臂。几秒钟的时间明楼觉得自己被吓短了好几年的寿命。

 

“要死啊小混蛋，快下来！”

 

即便平常再怎么严厉，他也很少这样开口就骂；明台愣了愣，哦了一声就要往下跳，又被他喝止。

 

“别动！我接着你。”

 

得到指示的明台顺着他伸长的手臂，一跃蹿到他怀里；椅子和书砰砰乓乓摔了一地，他抱着弟弟向后躲，两人一起栽到床上。恨不得把明台挂起来打的明楼，一低头看见弟弟手里紧捏着的东西。

 

“这是什么？”

“学校里要演戏呀，这是剧本！我在练习呢。”

 

他拿过被翻得起了卷的剧本看了看。对这个年纪的孩子来说，有些晦涩，却也不是不可理喻。他看看明台洋溢着期待和快乐的小脸，问道：

 

“你演哪个？”

“大哥猜！”

“夜莺？”

“不对。”

“那你是大学生？”

“也不对！”

“总不能是小姐吧？”

“更错啦！”

“噢，那你还可以演个白白胖胖的小月亮……”

“月亮是纸剪的！”

 

明台气鼓鼓地爬到他腿上坐着。他看了看演员栏里写着：明台 饰 玫瑰树。他皱起了眉。

 

“大哥大哥，你说，我能不能演好啊？我好紧张呀。”

“我们明台认真去做的事情，没有做不好的。”

“真的？”

“当然。”

 

明台搂着他的脖子冲嘴角香香地亲了一口，然后从他膝头跳下去，开心地转了个圈；阳光下好像一只得意的小鸽子，舒展羽毛振翅欲飞。

 

『“快看，快看！”树叫了起来，“玫瑰已长好了。”

可是夜莺没有回答，因为她已经躺在长长的草丛中死去了，心口上还扎著那根刺。』

 

这样也好。他默默想象了一会儿，一个俊美又骄傲的小东西，在舞台上光彩四溢，被掌声、玫瑰和倾慕艳羡的眼睛包围，无忧无虑，风采夺目——说到底，他也不是非要他当一个学者，一个商贾，一个——任何别人想让他成就的人，只要能活得自由自在，光明磊落，自然是比什么都好。

 

“如果你喜欢演戏，大哥给你办一个剧社，再开一家剧院，专门捧你。”

“我还想演电影！”

“好，好，那就办个电影厂。”

 

他并不经常哄明台。无论是不是小家伙的一时兴起，也不管那只是尚且处在对什么都跃跃欲试的小孩儿能持续几个月、几天、甚至几分钟的热情，谁都不知道，那个时候，他对弟弟的承诺，其实是认真的。

若干年后，当他坐在观众席视野最好的位置，看着已然长大成人的明台消失在巨大帷幕合起的间隙，几分钟后，另一侧的贵宾席响起尖叫，人群在静默之后燃起骚动，惊恐万状的混乱之中，再没人看得清幕布上方晦暗的角落里一闪而过的、那有如鬼魅的身影，和刚才欢腾浮华的公子小姐们的剧目比起来，可谓真正精彩绝伦的表演。

 

 

『大哥，我的中学同学，你认识的，他们的剧社有个演出，但是他昨天脚给摔坏了，实在没办法，来找我替补呢。』

『哦，你要替他演出？你行吗？』

『小看我！当然行了，我又不是没演过。』

『行，行。那你好好排练，演出那天，大哥去给你捧场。』

『真的？』

『我们家小少爷要上台，我怎么能错过，是不是。』

『哦！那你一定要来啊。』

『嗯，一定。』

 

 

 

//.END.


End file.
